


Alphabetically

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's mouth stopped under her ear and murmured against her skin, his breath hot against her flesh. “Dinner can wait.” He said, reaching forward to remove the knife from her hands and set it down on the counter. “I want dessert first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabetically

**Author's Note:**

> This was /supposed/ to be a drabble for a prompt on tumblr but it got really long and really smutty so I just decided to post it over here instead. (you can find all the others on tumblr @ atlantafive)

“Take your clothes off.” Frank murmured, coming up behind Karen and pressing his lips along the back of Karen's neck. Karen jumped a bit, she hadn't heard Frank come in – but that's how it usually was. For someone so big, he was really damn quiet until it was too late. She supposed that's how it needed to be.

“Come over here and make me.” Karen joked, thinking that Frank was completely joking in the moment. His idea of romance wasn't normally just saying 'take your clothes off'.

Frank growled against her skin, biting down on her flesh. “Don't joke with me, Karen, I will rip all of your clothes off right here.”

“I'm a little busy.” She murmured, nodding her knife towards the vegetables sitting in front of her. Karen grinned as Frank's mouth trailed along the back of her neck to the side of her neck. This didn't happen that often, Frank coming back from a night of working with enough energy to have sex. Most nights he came back exhausted and went straight to bed.

Frank's mouth stopped under her ear and murmured against her skin, his breath hot against her flesh. “Dinner can wait.” He said, reaching forward to remove the knife from her hands and set it down on the counter. “I want dessert first.” Karen's eyes widened and she laughed softly, reaching her hand up to his neck. His teeth tugged on her earlobe before returning to the path he'd been making on her neck.

Karen turned around to face him, running her hands up over his chest. He'd shed his jacket and his armor earlier. “You had a nice night then, hmm?” She asked, her fingers interlocking around the back of his neck.

“I'll have a better night once I've gotten you off a few times.” He said, nodding to her clothes. Frank leaned down and captured her lips hungrily, his hands cradling her face. Karen let out a soft whimper with the force that he kissed her with, standing on her toes as she returned his kiss.

Frank moved backwards, moving one hand from Karen's face to wrap his arm around her, pulling her back towards the bedroom. Their kisses grew more hungry and desperate with each step back to the bedroom, Frank's shirts were discarded somewhere in the hallway, his belt pulled out of his jeans and left at the door.

Frank lifted Karen up and walked her back to the bed, crawling onto the bed and dropping her on top of it. He hovered over her, looking down at her with a hungry look on his face. His lips turned up in a smirk, rolling off of her and lying down on the bed. “Get up.”

“What?” Karen asked, breathing a bit more heavily than normal. Their kisses had taken the breath out of her.

“Get up.” He repeated. Karen frowned, but crawled out of the bed and stood, turning around to face him. She set her hands on top of her hips and narrowed her eyes at Frank. “Take your clothes off for me. Slowly.” When Karen didn't move, but instead glared at Frank, he sat up and repeated himself. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

There was something in his command that, even though Karen did _not_ like being told what to do, she couldn't help but comply. Karen lifted her hands up to her shirt and – slowly, as per Frank's request – began to undo each button. When each button was done, Karen allowed the shirt to drop to the floor. Karen brought her hand to the side of her skirt, slowly unzipping it. The material slipped off of her hips and fell to the floor.

Frank grinned at Karen as she stood in their bedroom in nothing but a matching underwear and bra set, her face lit up red while she tried to hide behind her hair under his gaze. He crawled down to the end of the bed and reached both arms out for her, setting his hands on her hips and pulling her close. He placed kisses along her chest, reaching his hand back around her to undo the bra she was wearing. Without much consideration for the fabric, he pulled it off of her and tossed it somewhere in the room.

Frank's mouth attached to her left nipple and his teeth dug into it, earning a gasp from Karen. His other hand came up and cupped her right breast, his thumb flicking over her nipple. Her fingers laced through his hair and she let out a moan. Every little noise fueled Frank – he was addicted to the little noises she would make. They'd start out quiet at first, but gradually get louder with each moment.

The free hand that was still rest on her hip adjusted, taking a handful of Karen's underwear waistband and began to pull them down. One of her hands let go of his hair and joined his efforts to get her underwear off, pushing them down until she could just wiggle out of them. She kicked them away, standing in front of Frank completely bare to him. It wasn't new, they'd had sex plenty of times. But each time, she was always naked first and Frank always took his sweet time with her. If Karen were to say she hated it, she'd be lying.

Frank stood to his feet briefly, once again picking up Karen and carrying her back to the bed, even if it was only a few feet. He set her down in the center of the bed and hovered his body over her, pressing kisses down between her breasts and over her stomach. He continued a trail of kisses until he was settled where he really wanted to be – between her legs. He glanced up at Karen, who had propped herself up with the pillows behind her, before turning back to his main goal.

He slipped a thick digit into her warm, inviting heat and grinned as he heard a small noise of content come from Karen. His thumb connected with her clit and he drew circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves, the finger inside of her pumping slowly. It always took him a few moments to get a good rhythm between both of his movements, but he always found it.

Karen let out a loud moan as Frank pushed a second finger inside of her, her lips lifting up and pushing her hips into his hand. He moved his thumb away from her clit and replaced it with his tongue, slowly dragging his tongue in designs along her clit. First it was circles, then it was triangles, then he started doing the alphabet. It was Karen's favorite, but he always did it last. One of Karen's hands found his free hand and laced their fingers together, the other hand lacing through his hair.

Karen panted, withered, and whined her way to an orgasm, turning her head and pushing her mouth into the pillow under her to muffle her noises. Frank growled as he pulled away from her, he always hated when she did that. Even if she did it so they wouldn't get noise complaints from her neighbors.

Frank shed his jeans and boxers on the floor, crawling back up on the bed and between her legs again. As he lined himself up with her entrance, Karen sat up just a bit and began to press kisses along Frank's broad neck, nipping at his flesh. Frank grunted as he pushed into her slowly, inch by inch until he was buried inside of her.

He stayed just like that for several minutes just to feel her tight heat around his cock, his forehead pressed against her shoulder. His hands found hers after she dug her nails into his side when she's had enough of his shit, pinning her hands on either side of her head. “Frank,” Karen panted, a hundred different things said in just saying his name.

Finally, he began to thrust into her, slow and deliberate strokes at first. His lips parted against her skin and pressed open mouthed kisses along her flesh. Her back arched into Frank, her legs curling around his thighs. He murmured against her flesh, incoherent words that he wasn't even sure if they were actual words.

Frank's orgasm came just after Karen's second and he collapsed on the bed next to her, one of his arms wrapping around her form and tugging her back against him, her back against his chest. His chest and her back are sticky with sweat, the AC had been out for weeks and it was hotter than hell in Hell's Kitchen.

“So did your night get better?” She asked, referring to his comment about his night being better after he'd manage to get her off a few times.

Frank let out a low laugh, burying his head into her hair. “Yeah, much.”


End file.
